


Friend

by MegaEeveeX



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Jam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaEeveeX/pseuds/MegaEeveeX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you think that thing isn't out to get us, you've got another thing coming. Have fun by yourself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> THAC boys forgive me, I have sinned.

Jay walked into the small building once again. He panned the camera around the small room.   
  
"I don't get it. There's nothing here!" Jay shouted to the room.   
  
From the room's one closet, Masky watched as Jay walked around the room, clearly frustrated. He cocked his head to the side in interest. Out of the corner of his eye, Masky noticed Alex's car pull up outside next to Jay's car. Masky took a step back into the closet, careful of creaking boards.   
  
Unfortunately, Alex saw Masky.   
  
"Jay?" Alex asked quietly. Jay spun towards Alex, pointing his camera at him. Alex held a finger up to his lips, and pointed toward the closet. The two crept closer to it, Jay in the lead.   
  
In fear of being demasked, Masky sprinted out of the closet, knocking Jay down in the process. Alex backed away from them, reaching for the rope in his backpack.  
  
"Hold him down!" Alex yelled at Jay. Feeling slightly reluctant, Jay did as he was told and held Masky against the ground. Alex quickly tied him up. Jay picked up his camera and aimed it at the struggling Masky. Alex put a foot on Masky's back. Alex then pulled the mask off of Masky's face, much to his dismay.   
  
Jay had to walk around to the other side of Masky to get a better look at his face. Jay gasped. Struggling under Alex's foot, lay Jays best friend, Tim.   
  
"Who is it, Jay?!" Alex asked urgently. Jay just stood in awe at his friend's, no, his stalkers position. "Who is it, dammit?!?!?" Alex yelled at Jay.   
  
"T-Tim?!" Jay took another step back. Alex's eyes widened. Did Jay just say that this asshole stalker was Tim?! By now, Tim had stopped struggling, and stared blankly at Jay's feet.   
  
Alex quickly glanced around the room, a huge chunk if cement catching his eye. Alex grabbed it and aimed for Tim's head with it.   
  
Jay had snapped out of his daze just as Alex was about to bring the cement down to Tim's head. Jay quickly grabbed Alex's arms, preventing him from doing any harm.   
  
"What are you doing?!?!" Jay screamed at Alex.   
  
"Don't you remember the tape of you sleeping that one night? That thing that watched you sleep is THAT!" Alex said gesturing his head towards Tim, who was watching the scene happen with a blank expression.   
  
"That doesn't mean you have to hurt him, Alex!" Jay yelled at Alex. This just made Alex even more angry. He pulled his arms from Jay's grasp. He obviously couldn't kill it while Jay was here, so he came up with an alternative he was happy with.   
  
Alex started swinging the cement at Tims leg. Jay tried to stop him yet again, but Alex pushed him back. Every time cement made contact with Tims leg, Tim whinned quietly and winced. Alex repeatedly hit Tims leg until he heard the sickening snap of bones breaking.   
  
Alex threw the chunk down and glanced down at Jay, who was shaking in shock.   
  
"If you think that that thing is not out to get us, you have another thing coming. Have fun by yourself." Alex spat at Jay, then leaving Jay and a barely conscious Tim in the hut.   
  
Jay scrambled to his feet and kneeled down next to Tim. He used his pocket knife to cut the ropes around Tim's arms and legs. It's not like Tim could go anywhere anyways.   
  
Tim had tear streaks running down his face and blood leaking from his bottom lip. From biting it he guessed. Jay pulled up Tim's pant leg only to be greeted with a terribly badly broken leg.   
  
Tim sat up to look at his leg. He winced as he shifted it. Jay then took Tim's arm, helping him stand up, Tim winced again and more tears poured down his face.   
  
"Sorry! Sorry, I'm gonna get you to the hospital!" Jay said quickly. Tim shook his head. Jay became confused. "You-you don't wanna go? Tim, your leg's broken!" Again, Tim shook his head. OK, so if Tim didn't want to go to the hospital, what was he going to do?!  
  
"OK, umm... I guess I'll just take you back to my hotel then." Jay said helping Tim walk. Tim just turned his head toward where his mask lay. Jay followed his gaze. "Oh, hang on, I'll get it." Jay said as he gently helped Tim sit down. Jay grabbed the white mask, then helped Tim stand up again.   
  
Jay walked Tim to his car and helped him sit down in the passengers seat. Jay got in and set his camera on the dashboard. They took off, Jay unaware of Tim staring at him. Jay began to get lost in his thoughts, barely paying attention to the road. Why was Tim there? Why had he been stalking him? How long had he been stalking him? How did Alex know where he was? Tim may not have been himself, but why did Alex refer to him as an it? How did Alex know about that tape?   
  
When they got to a red light, Jay finally noticed Tim staring at him. "What's wro- oh yeah, sorry." Jay said handing Tim his mask. He had been so caught up in his thoughts, he had forgotten he had it hanging from his wrist. Tim just stared down at it, thinking. Why was Jay being so sympathetic towards him? No-one had ever shown any concern for him other than that hooded guy. Why was he allowing this to happen in the first place? Tim was sure that the hooded guy would've found him and fixed his leg if Jay had left him there, so why was he going along with this? Something inside him felt weird, like Jay meant something to him. More than an acquaintance.  
  
By the time they had gotten back to Jays hotel, it got dark and Tim had dozed off. Jay felt rude disturbing his friend's peacefulness, but reluctantly shook him awake. Tim flinched awake and glanced over at Jay. "We're finally here, friend." Jay said smiling sadly. Friend? Tim had never considered himself Jay's friend, he was nothing more than a stalker, so this was an alien feeling of trust that he felt.   
  
Jay helped Tim to his room. After helping him lay down, Jay ran to the bathroom to grab some gauze and tape to make a makeshift cast. After wrapping up Tim's leg, Jay felt an overwhelming sense of exhaustion wash over him. Tim had noticed there was only one bed in the room, and had barely sat up before Jay gently pushed him back down. "No, you stay there, I'll sleep on the floor." Tim Grabbed Jay's arm as he was about to walk away, which sent sparks through both of them. Jay turned towards Tim once again, a light blush coating his cheeks. "No it's really okay. Look! I have a sleeping bag!" Jay said pulling his sleeping bag from under the bed. Tim let go of Jay's arm Tim stared up at the ceiling, listening to Jay's sleeping bag as he laid it out.   
  
At last, Jay settled down. "Goodnight Tim. See you tomorrow, friend." Jay said yawning and shifting to his other side. He fell asleep almost instantly. As soon as he was sure Jay was asleep, Tim sat up and struggled to his feet. He grabbed his mask and pulled it on. Masky limped over to the nightstand and grabbed a pen and paper to write Jay a note. After he was sure it was perfect, he left the note on the bedside table for Jay to find. He glanced down at Jay again. He felt terrible just leaving him to sleep on the floor when he wouldn't be using the bed. He carefully picked him up, struggling and nearly dropping Jay a couple times, and set him on the bed.  
  
Masky looked down at him. He lifted his mask just enough for his mouth to be visible. Masky leaned down and gently kissed the top of Jay's head. He pushed his mask back down and headed for the door. Masky took one last look at Jay before disappearing into the night.   
  
The next morning, Jay was surprised to find himself in his bed and Tim nowhere in sight. He then noticed a note sitting on the edge of his nightstand. He grabbed it and read it carefully.   
  
Jay,   
Thank you for fixing my leg, friend.   
Don't worry about Alex, me and a friend will take care of him for you.   
I don't know when you'll see me when I'm, well, ME again, but keep in mind we will be friends, normal friends at a later date.   
I'm sorry for your inconvenience.  
You won't see me, but I will see you.  
Don't worry for me.  
Your BEST friend,   
  
The sign was smudged, as if Tim had erased what he wrote as the sign, which made it hard to make out. Jay held it under the beam of sun that had fallen on his bed. Through the indents on the paper, it appeared that Tim had written something that started with an M, but erased it and replaced it with Tim. Jay sighed, looking out his window, catching a glimpse of something orange with white on the head region. Jay waved at it, knowing exactly what it was. It looked down at its hand, then waved back.   
  
That was the only time Masky had allowed himself to be seen by Jay.


End file.
